


U + ME=

by topstarlobster



Series: It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu isn't looking forward to his next prize date; he doesn't even know why he had to be involved in the first place. But his night with a familiar face turns out to be more fun than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U + ME=

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to that other gyujong story.

There aren't many people that can tell Kim Sunggyu what to do; he's built a career and a reputation on being relentlessly unwavering. He is usually the one giving orders and generally running the show— that is unless his boss (who is as persistent as she is tall) is around. She has this weird way of getting him to do what she wants. No matter how much he protests he somehow ends up doing exactly what she says; he thinks it might have to do with the fact that she is practically a giant.

So when she came up to him, all those months ago, and told him the company would be holding monthly raffles for the employees with various prizes including dates with directors like himself, Sunggyu adamantly objected (as he always does). But the statuesque executive didn't take no for an answer (as she always does) and firmly informed him that his participation was not optional.

Sunggyu found himself reasoning, when the time finally came around for the first date, that perhaps this would be a good opportunity. He had been working like a dog since he entered the company, always choosing his career over any potential romance. His love life was as existent as Big Foot. But just like the fictitious mountain man, that didn't stop others from looking for it. Though he could admit he had above-average looks, Sunggyu was still a bit shocked at the amount of entries for the first raffle; it seemed he wasn't as intimidating as he thought, he would have to work on that.

The first date did not go at all how he had hoped— not that he had hoped for much. It was beyond awkward and it seemed to drag on forever. It was the standard dinner-and-a-movie, but they ate in silence and the movie was so boring he nearly fell asleep. He made it through the night unscathed, but the thought of having to do this again brought him close to tears. The next date wasn't any better... nor the next one. Was this all a big joke or did he really suck at dating?

Sunggyu finds himself wondering just that as he stands outside a studio downtown. His assistant, Hoya, is there with him to document the affair (and to prevent him from running away). He isn't expecting much from tonight, he just hopes it goes by quickly.

"Can't wait, huh?" The younger man jokes, noticing his boss check his watch for the third time in five minutes.

Glaring at his assistant, Sunggyu opens his mouth to tell him to shut up when he hears footsteps approaching. He turns to find a young man coming toward him— a very familiar-looking young man. _Wait..._ Thinking back, Sunggyu remembers Hoya telling him the raffle winner's name. Lee Sungjong, it kind of sounded like a name he'd heard before, but no one came to mind so he promptly forgot about it. With the boy in front of him now, Sunggyu is taken back to an incident several months ago when he had been enjoying his daily cupcake until he was rudely interrupted by a nosy intern. He had never been more embarrassed in his life and now he was expected to go on a date with this guy?

The director looks back at his assistant, his eyes begging to know what is going on. Hoya gives him an unhelpful shrug and Sunggyu resists the urge to pout; he has a reputation to uphold. Sungjong finally reaches the pair and immediately bows in greeting. He looks nice, Sunggyu notes absently, in a thin blue cardigan and white pants, making him wonder if he'd overdressed with his navy suit.

He greets the young intern brightly, even smiling a bit for good measure; he may be strict most of the time, but he can be charming when he wants to be. Sungjong doesn't share his enthusiasm, but the elder just assumes he is nervous about meeting someone as important as him. Wasting no time, Sunggyu leads his date into the small studio where they are apparently supposed to take part in a cooking class. This night is looking worse and worse with every passing second.

"Do you like to cook?" Sunggyu prompts as he takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, attempting to clear away any awkwardness. If they're going to be around each other all night they should try to get to know each other.

Sungjong still refuses to make things easier for the director, however, as he shakes his head and mumbles, "Not really, sir."

It's a little frustrating, but Sunggyu doesn't push further as they put on their aprons and begin preparing their meal. He decides to try again while he's cutting up carrots for whatever it is they are supposed to be making.

"So, why did you decide to enter the raffle?"

"It wasn't my idea," the young intern admits quietly, dicing an onion with far more experience than his previous statement implied. He isn't even crying. "The other interns had a little competition and the loser had to enter their name in the raffle."

Oh. Well, that is... disheartening. Sunggyu had expected some silly story about getting to know a respected senior. He knows he isn't the friendliest boss— he actually tries to be as far from it as possible— but he didn't know his employees consider spending time with him a punishment. Suddenly realizing what he's said, Sungjong gives him a sheepish smile. Sunggyu isn't mad, however; in some strange way he actually finds it kind of cute and he appreciates the kid's honesty.

"It's okay; I'm sure most people wouldn't voluntarily spend an evening with their boss," he assures the embarrassed intern. Chuckling softly, he adds, "Not unless their trying to suck up."

"Is that why he's here?" Sungjong nods toward Hoya, who is busy trying to not-so-secretly steal a piece of carrot from the cutting board.

Sunggyu doesn't know what's funnier: Sungjong's words (and their implication) or Hoya's face when he realizes what the younger boy just said. Either way, he is nearly doubled over with laughter, only vaguely aware of the odd stares from other nearby couples. The youngest of the three has enough sense to look apologetic under the secretary's displeased glare, but the director easily reels him back and reminds him he has a job to do.

And just like that Sunggyu finds himself actually enjoying the date. The dread he felt when he first entered the building is no longer there and he is even interested in getting to know the young employee. With a little prompting he finds out that Sungjong is a recent college graduate and he has only been at the company for about four months.

Sunggyu is genuinely curious when he asks, "So, what kind of competition was it?"

Despite his earlier shyness, Sungjong is really warming up to the older man; it goes against everything he was told, but there is a small part of him (a part that is slowly growing bigger with every passing second) that doesn't really care. Feeling like he's talking to his older brother, he answers, "It was nothing, really, just a chicken fight."

"A chicken fight?"

Sungjong then proceeds to explain how he and the other interns, rallied by a mischievous Sungyeol, came together on a slow work day to take part in the childish game. He should've known better than to participate in anything that came from that playful intern's brain, but he did anyway and he ended up being the first to lose, taken out by Sungyeol's ridiculously long legs. Myungsoo— the great friend that he is— offered to take his place, but Sungjong was resigned to his fate.

"Why didn't you let your friend enter the raffle instead?" Sunggyu probes, more invested in the story than he thought he would be.

"It's not like I'm going off to war or something. And I didn't think it would matter since there are always so many entries."

Sunggyu can't help the satisfied smirk that stretches its way onto his face; hearing about his popularity in the raffle never fails to put him in a good mood. Although it was far from voluntary, he admires Sungjong's tenacity and doesn't hesitate to tell him so. "At the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy I have to say I'm glad you lost that game."

Ok, that sounded more flirtatious than he'd meant it to be, but the blush that blooms on the intern's cheeks easily cancels out any uncertainty he may be feeling. It almost feels like a legitimate date minus the faint gagging sounds coming from behind them, most definitely Hoya reacting to his boss' odd behavior. But Sunggyu isn't letting his assistant's foolishness stop him from enjoying himself.

The pair continue preparing their meal, which is more fun than either of them had anticipated and that might be the most shocking part for Sunggyu because his idea of a good time usually doesn't involve a stove. He doesn't even mind (well, not much) when Sungjong chides him for his poor knife skills.

"What are you doing," the intern barks, gaping at the uneven pieces of pepper lying miserably on the cutting board. "You're supposed to dice it, not hack at it."

Hoya stops sulking long enough to delight in the sight of his boss getting scolded by the younger boy. He has never seen the older man look so timid and he reckons anyone who can make that happen deserves all of his respect.

"Fine, then— you do it," Sunggyu scoffs, stepping to the side. Although he is pouting and has his arms crossed like a child who can't get his way, the director isn't the least bit upset. The kid is just too cute, he thinks.

Sungjong eagerly takes over and expertly slices the pepper into evenly-cut pieces. When he's done he turns back to Sunggyu, grinning proudly, and boasts, "See, like this."

Sunggyu purses his lips, his words failing him for a moment. "I thought you said you didn't cook?"

"I said I don't like to, not that I can't."

The elder can only laugh, once again unable to formulate a response; he is not used to being rendered speechless. 

Slowly but surely their meal comes together (some kind of fried rice dish, it turns out) and it actually looks edible. Ever the caring senior, Sunggyu offers Sungjong the first bite, but the intern insists that he should eat first since he is the older one. Hoya, helpful as always, suggests the pair feed each other— because that makes sense.

"Love shot," he calls out happily, waving around the camera he's been using to document the night. The two men shoot him equally unamused glares, which he easily ignores as he continues prompting them to hurry up and feed each other. They quickly feed themselves, effectively bursting his bubble, and Hoya goes back to brooding in the corner.

The rice is unbelievably bland, but Sunggyu didn't expect much since he can barely remember the last time he turned on a stove. He wonders if he should be concerned that that might be the worst part of the whole date. Before they know it the class is over and they leave the studio feeling a lot less awkward than when they entered. As he waits for Hoya to bring the car around Sunggyu finds he isn't quite ready for the night to end. He doesn't really know what he's doing, but he still asks, "Do you want to get a drink?"

Sungjong looks rather taken aback, perhaps from how straightforward the question is or maybe just because his boss (who he doesn't really know) wants to buy him a drink. They definitely did not teach him how to handle this sort of situation at orientation. He can't say he likes the older man after the short amount of time they spent together, but he feels comfortable— which is not a word often used to describe Kim Sunggyu. Really, it all feels like some weird dream.

Perhaps that is why he finds himself playfully demanding, "Is that what you say to all of your dates?"

"Only the cute ones," Sunggyu replies, a teasing smile on his lips and _oh my god_ , he really is flirting with his boss. And the man is actually flirting back.

Snorting at the cheesy line, the intern drawls, "Is that supposed to make me say yes?"

"It usually helps."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think it's working."

Looking nonplussed, Sunggyu tilts his head to the side slightly; he's been finding himself at a loss for words quite a lot tonight. He thought he had been doing pretty well despite this being the first time he has ever asked one of his dates to grab a drink, but apparently the kid doesn't find his flattery all that impressive. Sunggyu has no idea why he's even trying so hard; he has never had much of a desire to learn his employees' names, much less have a conversation. But this was probably the most interesting date he's had in quite some time. Which might explain why he is so desperate for the other's company.

Noticing his car finally approaching, he offers, "Can I take you home with me?" It takes a moment for his words to sink in before he quickly amends. "I mean, can I take you to your house... I won't go in with you."

Sunggyu should really stop talking; that was probably the least intelligent thing he has ever said in his entire life. Sungjong is looking at him with barely-contained amusement and the older man is sure this is his most embarrassing moment in the other's presence. He barely managed to stop himself from pulling out his hair in frustration, settling for pressing his fists against his temples instead.

Watching Sunggyu's minor breakdown, Sungjong almost feels bad for laughing. He thought their first encounter was an isolated incident, but it seems every time the two of them meet he gets a rare (and hilarious) glimpse beneath the older man's unflappable facade. It is strangely endearing and he really needs to leave before he finds other things to like about his boss.

"I think I'll just take the bus," Sungjong says, smiling apologetically.

Sunggyu eventually composes himself enough to protest. "What kind of boss would I be if I let you go home by yourself this late at night?"

"It's only nine o'clock."

As if proving his point, a sudden rush of people appear around them, none of them looking the least bit worried about the "late" hour.

"Still..." The director trails off, not wanting to admit that he was just looking for a reason to spend more time with the young intern. He is almost relived when Hoya, who had pulled up to the curb, hops out of the car and goes to open the door for him. Maybe he will be less likely to humiliate himself with his assistant around.

"It's fine," Sungjong insists, giving that gentle smile that Sunggyu didn't know he had already become fond of. "Do you want to exchange numbers so I can call you when I get home?" There is a moment of silence where Sungjong can practically see the gears moving in the older man's head as he considers the idea and he hastens to add, "I'm joking."

"Me too." The director laughs awkwardly, embarrassed that the younger boy could see through him so easily. It seems he just can't catch a break; his harsh reputation will never be the same because of this kid.

Said kid is already slowly backing away as he gives one final bow. "Goodnight, sir."

Watching him leave, Sunggyu can't help but smile; he can't even remember the last time he felt this good after a date. He didn't get to tell him how much he enjoyed it though, but there is always tomorrow. The pleased expression falls from his face almost immediately when he turns and sees Hoya smirking at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," the assistant chuckles, swinging the back door open. He had been observing the pair's final exchange and, while he did have a few comments, Hoya decided it would be best to keep it all to himself. He was due for a raise— making his boss cry would surely put that in jeopardy.

"I already know what you're going to say, so don't say it," Sunggyu scoffs as he drops into the plush leather seat.

"If you knew what I wanted to say, you would already be looking for a new assistant."


End file.
